Jealous of His Little Sister
by Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge
Summary: Natsu didn't like her; not one bit. Sure, they were siblings and Gray recently reunited with her, after they saved her and they've been all clingy. How the heck can the fire mage sweep his mate from the hands of another possessive dragon slayer who's determined to make sure she gets what she wants? The sudden appearance of his long-lost cousin isn't helping either. NatRay.


**Jade: I decided to rewrite this. Anyway, Jason-nii, this is for you. I dun hate you. Well, you know how much it sucks. XD**

**Anyway, rewritten by me. I decided to change a few parts of the story, and change the title. Yeah, I suck. Feel free to kill me. I need to release all that tension. :3**

_**Summary:**__Natsu didn't like her; not one bit. Sure, they were siblings and Gray recently reunited with her, after they saved her and they've been all clingy. How the heck can the fire mage sweep his mate from the hands of another possessive dragon slayer who's determined to make sure she gets what she wants? The sudden appearance of his long-lost cousin isn't helping either. NatRay._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dragon Request**

Lucy sat down at the table, idly sipping her drink while Natsu picked a job for the team to do. Technically, it was her turn to choose a job but the pinkette decided to choose another _exciting_ job for the team. The blonde sighed through her nose as Happy and Natsu made random comments about certain missions. It was almost comical; Natsu would point at a certain flyer but Happy would wave it off, then Happy would point out his choice and Natsu would think about it for a while before shaking his head and talking to his cat with an ear splitting grin. Lucy let out a low whine of impatience as her eyes scanned the guild. Beside her, Erza was slowly savouring her fifth slice of strawberry cake, at eight in the morning, no less. Levy was sitting at another table, explaining some sort of magic in a book to Wendy and Charle. Near her, Gajeel and Pantherlily were nodding, seemingly curious about whatever Levy was saying. Mirajane was behind the counter, rubbing a spotless glass cup with a sweet smile on her face. Lissanna was beside her, chatting with Elfman and Laxus. With the sunlight streaming in through the guild windows, and the open door, Lucy decided that it was a peaceful day, and she was feeling a bit lazy to get up and go on a mission. She took a long sip of her cold lemonade. Gray yawned beside her and stretched his limbs. A bit irked at his half-naked-ness, the blonde's left eye started to twitch.

"Gray, your clothes." Erza said while chewing her cake.

The ice mage promptly looked down and cursed, ducking under the table to fetch the missing pieces of cloth. Lucy noticed two pairs of eyes follow his movements as he ducked, shuffling underneath the table. One, was his ever-loyal stalker. Juvia stared at Gray, who hit his head under the table, with an adoring look. Lucy could already hear her voice; 'Gray-sama….' Oh, please. It never gets old. The second observer was one she didn't expect. Natsu seemed to stare at Gray through someone else's eyes. And to Lucy, Natsu looked especially hungry. She shivered. The dragon slayer's hungry gaze told Lucy exactly where underneath the table Gray was. It wasn't until Happy pulled Natsu by the scarf and pointed up at a request. Gray, on the other hand, had gotten hold of his missing shirt and promptly put it on, mumbling something about always missing clothes. Lucy stared at the other duo as the dragon slayer brightened up and snatched the request before running over to them.

"Lucy! You're gonna love this request!" Natsu said, slamming the request in front of the somewhat startled Stellar Mage. Lucy read over the contents of the paper out loud.

"I need help. My two friends have been kidnapped and are being held at a lab. I'll give more details later. I'm willing to pay 700,000 Jewels and a Crystal Key. Meet me in Rozen Woods." Erza took another bite of cake and glanced at Lucy.

"Mind telling us what a Crystal Key is?" Gray inquired, leaning forward to take a better look at the piece of paper. The blonde grinned.

"A Crystal Key is like a key to an actual person." She began, setting the paper down for the ice mage to see. "A Crystal Key Spirit holds an actual soul of a person who willingly decided to become a spirit. This makes them quite powerful and a bit destructive. The good thing about them, aside from abiding all the Spirit Laws, is that they can live in the human world as Humans and they can choose their masters." She finished. Happy nodded while Natsu gave her a confused look.

"This mission must be very. . . . . important to the one who requested it." Erza muttered, finishing the last of her cake before standing up. "Alright. We meet at the train station an hour from now." She ordered, walking out of the door to pack her luggage. Lucy blinked and stared at the piece of paper while the other two members of the team walked away. _It must be very important. Why would someone post something about someone else's freedom?_ She thought. It was strange but then again, stranger things have happened. The only strange thing she would acknowledge is if Gray and Natsu actually start going out or something impossible like that, but then again.

"Eh? They didn't fight each other today." She noticed.

0

Gray sighed as trudged behind the girls through the woods. According to the directions on the request, the house where they should meet was somewhere in this forest. The ice mage snorted and kicked a rock. The green everything was really starting to piss him off. No offense to the color though; He still likes the color of Freed's hair, just not in this large amount. With another sigh, he trudged forward. The mission itself was a bit drastic, from what Lucy mentioned earlier about Crystal Keys being souls or something. It was, and it got him wondering; what kind of danger he's gonna put himself in.

He let out another sigh, eyes flicking up to look at the certain salmon haired slayer. Natsu has also been acting kinda weird lately. Gray reminded himself of the many times he caught the fire dragon slayer looking at him. It was almost as if he was watching his every move and truth be told, Gray couldn't help but feel weird. In a weird way. For example, the chills that made him shudder like he was eating something deliciously cold, only to notice the dragonslayer curtly looking away. It was. . . Strange to say the least. At first he talked to Gajeel about it but the dark haired slayer just let out a loud laugh and clapped him on the back with a 'Good Luck with that beast, Gray.' In such a soft tone that it warned him that something really strange was up. He let out another frustrated sigh. It had been like that for the past two months! Even their fights seemed a bit different, to Gray at least. The ice mage shook his head.

'_Now isn't the time to think about this.'_ He thought. _'I'm on a-_'

"Erza! Look!" Lucy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts when she pointed at a fallen boy. Immediately, the redhead was kneeling beside him. Gray followed in suit.

"Hey, are you okay?" He began, putting a hand over the boys head.

A small groan escaped the kid's lips. Looking at him, he seemed to be around sixteen. Lucy kneeled on the other side of the boy, brushing his light yellow hair away from his eyes. Natsu settled somewhere behind Gray and Happy was curiously staring beside Lucy. The young kid seemed to groan a bit more in pain before opening his eyes. They were beautiful gold. Gray blinked back his surprise while the young one slowly sat up, shaking his head.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked him, brown eyes wide with worry. The boy nodded and winced, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-yeah. I think I'm good." He stuttered, shakily standing on his feet. The ice mage eyed him. He was lean, and pale, like he hasn't slept in days. His golden eyes were glazed and he was out of focus. Beside him Erza crossed her arms.

"We're from Fairy Tail, and we're looking for a house here." The redhead bluntly stated. The boy merely gave them a small smile before extending a hand.

"Hi. I'm Ryu." The young blond grinned. "I'm glad you're finally here." He mumbled, before staggering a bit. Luckily, Natsu caught him.

Ryu coughed and cleared his throat, golden eyes glazed from exhaustion. Happy flew around him, looking at the boy with concern. Lucy felt his head for a moment before frowning.

"You don't seem to be feverish." She mumbled. Ryu gave out a humourless laugh.

"I'm not sick." He said, struggling out of Natsu's grasp before shooting the mages with a determined glare.

"I requested for help because I can't bust into the lab in my current condition." He said with a low growl before dropping on his knees. Gray moved forward and noticed the light shiver racking Ryu's frail body. The blond looked up at them and sniffed. "I-I can't tell if they're still alive! T-They should b-be alive!" By now, the teen was crying with tears in his eyes. Erza gave a sad smile before settling beside Ryu, placing a hand on his head.

"Ryu, we'd love to help you. Just tell us what to do." Erza said, her fingers soothing the crying boy in front of them. Ryu looked up at her and gave a final sniff before rising to his feet once more.

His tear-streaked face was filled with determination, and in Gray's opinion, the kid looked downright angry. Ryu let out a low growl and faced them.

"Let's bust up that lab and save my friends," He took a deep breath. "And the Dragon will help us."

Natsu cringed.

For some reason, he felt like Ryu wasn't talking about him. The pinkette nodded and gave him a lopsided grin, crossing his arms beside Gray.

"Yosh. Let's get this started!" He grinned. Happy flew around him, echoing an 'Aye Sir'. Ryu gave him a feeble smile before sneezing once.

"I'm glad you want to help." The young blond muttered, eyes losing focus, before he pointed west. "M-my house is that way. We-we best rest for the day and attack at night. It-"

The sound of his young body softly hitting the ground met their ears, signalling them that the young boy had already fainted from his condition.

* * *

**Jade: Okay! I cut it short. I've got a few more stuff to do so I hope you guys can tell me what you thought about this chap. I'd appreciate it. :3**

**R and R!**


End file.
